Mr. Park
|gender = Male |race = Human |status = Active |occupation = Maths Teacher |affiliation = Ye Ran High School |firstappearance = Chapter 2 |lastappearance = Chapter 544 }} Mr. Park (Kor. 박 선생님) is an ordinary human and a teacher at Ye Ran High School. He is usually referred to as Pedro (Kor. 패도르) by the students. Background Mr. Park, is Shinwoo (and friends') homeroom teacher at Ye Ran High School.﻿ He teaches Mathematics. He takes shifts with the other teachers, to make sure that all students arrive on school for time. Appearance Mr. Park is a big bulky man with a large 'X' shaped scar across his forehead and very short hair. He has an intimidating appearance. ﻿ Past In Noblesse S, the light novel, it is revealed how he got the X-shaped scar on his forehead, he was a school teacher elsewhere before Ye Ran High. One day, the school where he worked burned in a fire and he was wounded in the head while attempting to rescue one of his students, who turned out to be the one caused the school fire by accident. To save his student who had no ill will, Mr. Park took all the blame and quit the teaching profession. Eventually he returned to teaching profession, after being hired by Frankenstein (who was aware of the truth behind the fiery accident) to teach the students of Ye Ran High. Personality Mr. Park is generally a serious and strict disciplinarian, who hates it when students are late for school and fiercely punishes them, by making them run laps. He likes to berate Shinwoo for always being late when he is on gatekeeping duty. His intimidating personality makes Rai think that Frankenstein had been recruiting an army when he first arrived at school. When Gejutel visits the school, he believes that Mr. Park is a 'killing machine' due to his strong presence, and orders him to leave the school premises (to Shinwoo and Ikhan's amusement). Regis then explains to his grandfather that Mr. Park is merely a teacher. However, a contrasting personality is shown when Mr. Park is unsure of how to act in a situation, where therefore, he forgets his austere countenance, and seems quite silly (like when Rai first arrived at school, and he and Shinwoo were unsure of what to do).﻿ He is also very caring of his students and is worried for their safety which is shown when a murder takes place near Ye Ran High School. Plot Overview 'Volume 1' 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 7' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = Powers & Abilities Being a normal human, he has no exceptional powers. But he has a very intimidating appearance and presence, so much that Rai was impressed when he first met him and mentioned it to Frankenstein later, saying it was commendable. Gejutel even mistook him for "a killing machine, (mostly due to his appearance). Trivia * His facial motif is said to be based on Fedor Vladimirovich Emelianenko, a famous former UFC fighter. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Ye Ran Category:Characters Category:Male